The Cat and the Bug
by Catastrophic-Catculator
Summary: When an akuma attack leaves Ladybug severely injured, Cat Noir has no choice, but to bring his partner to the hospital in less than five minutes. For Ladybug, more than one clock is ticking. Sometimes, even superheroes forget they're still human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today started off like any other, yet Marinette had the feeling that something would go wrong. She turned off her alarm for the third time that morning and sat up in her bed. She looked over at her sleeping kwami and smiled. "Tikki, we're going to the mall with Alya, Nino, and Adrien remember?"

"I know", the kwami mumbled," I'm sleeping until we leave."

Marinette giggled, "You sleepy-head!" She then put on a pink shirt, some shorts, and her black cat socks. She then went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She went downstairs, ate some breakfast, grabbed cookies for Tikki, and went upstairs again. She put the cookies and Tikki in her bag and put her tennis shoes on. She sat down out front to wait for Alya, Nino, and Adrien to show up in a couple minutes.

* * *

In the meantime,

Adrien ran around his room looking for his shoes, so he could get out front where Alya and Nino were waiting for him.

"Hey kid," Plagg said, "remember you left your shoes downstairs?"

"Plagg, you could've told me that 10 freaking minutes ago!" Adrien heard the honk of Alya's horn from outside and groaned, "Now I'm late." Adrien ran downstairs, shoved his shoes on, and burst out the door. Her ran over to Alya's car, and out of breath said, "Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes." He then got in the back of the car and they drove over to Marinette's bakery.

Marinette checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Where are they? They should've been here by now," she said. She looked down the street and saw Alya's car coming. The car pulled up in front of the bakery where Marinette was waiting for them.

Alya rolled down her window and said, "Sorry we're late girl, hop in."

"It's ok, Alya," Marinette said, opening the back door, startling the dozing Adrien.

"Oh h-hi Marinette, you startled me," Adrien said.

Marinette started freaking out and said, "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's ok, Marinette, I was just dozing off," he said.

From the front of the car, Alya started whispering to Nino, and then started snickering as Marinette got in the car. Marinette asked, "What are you laughing at now Alya?"

"Oh nothing, just your awkward exchange going on," Alya snickered.

"Alyaaaa," Marinette groaned.

Adrien turned to face the window as Nino said, "Can we go now Alya, I'm tired of waiting."

"Yeah, yeah we're going now," Alya said sounding annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they pulled into the parking lot, the dozing Marinette jerked awake to find a sleeping Adrien leaning on her shoulder. She made some sort of squeaking sound, making Nino turn around in his seat.

"How are you lovebirds doing back there," Nino snickered as Alya parked the car.

Now Alya turned around snickering and said, "You should probably wake him up now, Mari."

"O-ok," Marinette stammered shaking Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien woke up to a tilted view, someone shaking his shoulder, and the snickering faces of Alya and Nino. He then sat up and sleepily asked, "Are we here already?" He then realized he had been leaning on her shoulder. "S-sorry, Mari, I guess I fell asleep," he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

They all got out of the car and walked into the mall through the sliding doors. They first went over to Macy's to look at all the different styles of outfits. As they were trying on silly hats, scarves, and such they heard a crash and yelling coming from the other side of the mall. Alya and Nino run to go hide and Adrien and Marinette run off separately and nowhere to be seen.

"Plagg, this place is in trouble, people might be hurt. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said from his spot in a clothing rack.

"Tikki, we need to make sure that everyone's safe! Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said from the dressing room she was in.

Ladybug swung through the mall, towards the akuma victim and heard the words she hoped not to hear.

"Chloe Bourgeois, I'm coming for you!" the akumatised victim yelled.

"God dang it," Ladybug said under her breath standing on the second level over by the akuma victim. She heard a thump next to her, which signified the arrival of Chat.

Chat came up, put a hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Hello, M'Lady, have you worked out how to fight this villain?"

"No, and I can't figure out where the object is either," she groaned. She looked at the akumatised woman, studying her. The woman had brown, tangled hair, a gray-green vest with a bright blue long sleeve shirt under it, cowboy boots with jeans covering the tops, over the jeans she wore a see-through pink skirt, and she had on red lipstick that was a bit smudged. The thing Ladybug noticed was that the only piece of jewelry the tall woman was wearing was a gold watch that she was using to zap people's clothes.

Chat looked over at Ladybug's face and she had the expression that said she had figured out where the akuma was "I guess you found where the akuma is, Bugaboo?"

"I think I did, let's show ourselves to her first, come on," Ladybug commanded.

"Right on your heels L.B," Chat said.

They jumped down to the second floor where they saw the victim zapping people's clothing into horrible outfits.

She spotted them and said, "My name is Fashion Disaster, but you can call me Fashaster for short."

"Ok then Fashaster, let's get this over with quickly," Ladybug said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat leaned on his baton and said, "Ready when you are, Bugaboo."

"Let's go then, Chat," Ladybug said.

They both ran at her with Chat twirling his baton and Ladybug swinging her yo-yo. Fashaster started firing beams at them, but they managed to block them from touching their outfits.

"Just give us your akuma, Fashaster," Ladybug said as they ran around her, "it'll make this easier for all of us."

"Never," Fashaster spat, "my akuma will stay with me forever!"

"Not if we have anything to say about that," Chat said, trying to knock Fashaster over with his baton.

Ladybug, but Fashaster knocked her into the Disney store window, making the glass shatter around her. She sat up and wiped some blood off her face and said, "That's the last straw, Fashaster." She stood up and said, "Lucky Charm!" She had hoped to get something useful this time, but all she got was a ball of red yarn.

Chat landed next to her and said, "Well, I guess this is a cat-astrophe now." He then saw the cuts on Ladybug, as well as little rips in her outfit from the glass. "What happened, Bugaboo? Are you ok?"

"Stop fussing, Chat, we have an akuma to catch," she said, looking around for useful things. She looked at the yarn and the hands of Fashaster. "Ok, our plan is for me to get grabbed by Fashaster and tie her hands together. After that, you come in with your Cataclysm, and destroy the watch."

They both stood up and heard the beeping of Ladybug's miraculous.

"Great, now I only have four minutes left before I change back, stupid powers," Ladybug grumbled, touching her earrings. She walked into the center of the walkway, while Chat positioned himself in front of the store G.A.P. on the top level, waiting to drop down.

"Cataclysm," he hissed under his breath, holding out his hand.

Ladybug grew tired of standing around, waiting for Fashaster, so she walked over to the Directory, not noticing Fashaster creeping up behind her. Chat jumped down to the ground floor and crouched in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike.

Fashaster grabbed Ladybug from behind and Ladybug tied Fashaster's hands together, so she couldn't escape.

"Chat Noir, now!" Ladybug cried, dropping the yarn ball.

"My pleasure, Bugaboo." Chat said, running out of the shadows. He put his cataclysm hand on the watch, making it disintegrate. Ladybug slipped out of Fashaster's grasp and got her yo-yo out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said, capturing the glowing butterfly.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug said as she released the akuma.

While Ladybug dealt with the akuma, Chat's cat instincts kicked in and he pounced on the yarn ball that had slipped off the de-akumatised Fashaster.

"Chat, stop playing around and bring it he-," Ladybug grabbed her side and clenched her teeth, cutting off her word. Her miraculous beeped signifying she had very little time left before transforming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chat came over holding the ball of yarn. "What's wrong, M'Lady?"

Ladybug sat down and said, "This doesn't feel like a glass cut," she paused and clenched her teeth again, "more like something keeps stabbing my side repeatedly."

Chat crouched and set down the yarn. "May I see?" he asked, looking in her painfilled eyes.

Ladybug nodded, unable to speak, due to the pain. She took her hand off feeling a bit dizzy as she did.

After she took her hand off, Chat held her hand and examined his partner's side. He new what had happened. "I hit her," he whispered so quiet that Ladybug couldn't hear him.

"Chat?" she questioned as softly as she could through her clenched teeth. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Bugaboo," he said solemnly, "I accidentally hit you with my Cataclysm when I was destroying the watch."

Ladybug ruffled his hair, trying to comfort him. "If I use the cure, it should fix it," she said, reaching for the ball of yarn. Chat handed her the yarn and she threw it up saying, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The usual ladybugs swept through, cleaning up all the damage and giving the watch back to the de-akumatised Fashaster, who's named Melinda, but Ladybug's side stayed the same.

"I don't think it worked very well, but I think it slowed the Cataclysm down a lot," Chat said matter-of-factly.

Ladybug looked at her side and said, "It also looks a bit smaller than it did, and isn't as painful although it still hurts a lot." Ladybug's miraculous beeped signifying she only had a minute left before detransforming. She was feeling very dizzy, but she struggled to a standing position anyways.

"Ladybug, what are you doing?!" Chat exclaimed jumping up and steadying her.

"I need to get home," she took a deep breath, "before I change back."

Chat said, "No you're not, I'm taking you to the hospital, no arguing."

"But…" Ladybug's vision started becoming blurry, and she collapsed into Chat's arms, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chat scooped up his unconscious partner bridal style, and started hopping frantically across the rooftops.

Ladybug stirred a bit and said, "Fu, take me to Master Fu," then fell unconscious again. Her miraculous started beeping frantically, signifying she was about to transform back.

Chat had the decency to duck into an alley to keep her identity safe from the public.

There was a pink flash, and in Ladybug's place was… chat blinked a couple times, then whispered, "Marinette?"

His miraculous beeped, releasing his transformation as well.

"I'm hungry, I want cheese," Plagg complained.

Tikki flew up to him and sternly chirped, "My chosen is hurt! Think about something else besides food for once!"

Plagg mumbled something and sat on Adrien's shoulder.

Tikki flew in front of Adrien and said, "I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami, I can take you to Master Fu's."

Adrien stared down at the girl in his arms. "I can't believe that Mari's Ladybug," he whispered.

Plagg got his cheese and started eating it. "You should check on the wound before we head off," he said between bites.

Adrien inhaled sharply, then set Marinette down, leaning her against the wall. There was a ragged hole in her shirt, which showed where her wound was.

He tilted his head, looking at the wound and said, "Is it just me, or is it bigger and blacker?" He stared at it, then realized something important. It hasn't bled at all the whole time," he paused then said sadly, "she must be in a lot of pain if she passed out."

He looked at Plagg and said, "Plagg, Claws out!" He scooped Mari back up and Tikki sat on his shoulder.

Tikki was a very helpful kwami, definitely more than Plagg. She guided Chat to the place, no problem.

Chat walked in and detransformed. Tikki and Plagg guided him into the back room, where there was an old man sitting on a mat.

"Hello, Adrien, I am Master Fu," Fu said.

Wayzz popped out and said, "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami."

Adrien gently layed Marinette down on the longer mat beside him.

"What's the problem?" Fu questioned, looking at the unconscious girl on the mat.

Marinette mumbled something inaudible and Adrien looked at the tear in her shirt. "I accidentally Cataclysmed her side," Adrien whispered solemnly, trying not to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Master Fu silently stroked his beard.

"You can fix her, can't you?" Adrien said, his voice cracking as his tears flowed freely. "Please tell me you can," he begged desperately, looking Fu in the eyes.

Fu asked, "She used her cure, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Adrien said wiping tears off his face in an effort to calm down.

"Well, the cure and cataclysm are battling to take control, I can try a couple things to help the cure, but it'll take all night," Master Fu explained calmly.

Adrien stopped crying and said, "Thank you! Please save her, Master. She means a lot to me and, um, all of Paris."

"I'll do my best, Adrien. Now you need to make sure her parents won't be worried about her."

Tikki grabbed Marinette's purse and gave it to Adrien. "Her phone's in here, we'd better come up with something."

Alya saw a red and black blur jump out of the mall and head across the rooftops at top speed.

She grabbed Nino's wrist and started dragging him away from the crowd. "Come on, we gotta follow them!"

"But what about Mari and Adrien?" Nino asked, following Alya.

"They'll be fine, let's go!" she said enthusiastically running after Ladybug and Chat.

Nino sighed and ran after Alya.

Alya ducked behind a trashcan next to the alley she saw Chat and Ladybug duck into. There was a pink flash, some muttering, and then a green flash.

Alya tried peeking over the trashcan, but Nino dragged her back down.

"You'll be seen, stay down," Nino whispered.

They heard two other voices chattering along with Chat's muffled voice. They were too far away from Chat to hear the conversation, but they heard Chat yell, "Plagg, Claws Out!" It was accompanied by a green flash.

Alya watched the black the black and pink blur hop away. "Wait, did I see pink?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yep, sure did," Nino confirmed, oblivious to what Alya was thinking.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Alya said running after Chat and whoever Ladybug's identity is frantically, dragging Nino along with her.

Chat ran into a building and a green flash could be seen through the windows.

Alya and Nino stood outside the door, out of breath from running. They shared a look, and Alya quietly opened the door. They walked in and headed to the back room because the heard voices coming from it.

Alya and Nino stood on different sides of the doorframe and peeked into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alya and Nino quickly withdrew and stared at each other. They had seen Adrien along with a floating red thing holding Marinette's purse.

The red floating thing said, "Her phone's in here, we'd better come up with something."

"Thanks, Tikki," Adrien said, "I'll come up with something, don't worry."

Alya gasped, a quiet one that only Plagg heard. Nino made a be quiet gesture as they heard snickering from the room.

* * *

Adrien heard snickering from the air and looked up to see Plagg.

"What's so funny about this, Plagg?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I heard," Plagg said smugly.

Adrien sighed and took the bag from Tikki.

"Thanks again, Master," he said, standing up and slinging his own bag over his shoulder. He pulled his phone out and turned on his flashlight, illuminating two figures who were trying to sneak away.

He recognized them instantly.

"Alya and Nino?" What the heck are you doing here‽" Adrien exclaimed.

"Oh, crap," Alya said.

"Welp, we're screwed," Nino said.

Alya and Nino turned around and started throwing around random excuses. Adrien put his hand up for silence.

"Nino, start from the beginning," he said calmly, knowing his friend would crack under pressure. Alya began to protest, but Adrien glared at her, making her shut her mouth with an audible clop. Nino explained that they had followed Chat and Ladybug and ended up here, finding him and Marinette instead.

"By the way, what's up with Mari?" Nino finished curiously. Adrien stiffened.

"Oh, um, uh," he mumbled some thing else they didn't hear.

"What was that?" Alya said in her 'reporter' voice.

' _Oh, crap. That's her 'I'm-getting-info-now' voice. Now I'm screwed.'_ Adrien thought.

"So, um, you know that we're Chat Noir and Ladybug," he paused, "I, uh, kinda accidently cataclysmed her." He said, freaking out, silent tears tricking down his face. Nino's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped open. Alya froze as well, but then yelled,

"Why? How? What the heck happened‽"

Adrien explained what happened through tears, and by the end, Tikki and Plagg had fallen asleep on his head.

Alya and Nino each gave him a hug as Adrien managed to stop crying. Adrien took out Marinette's phone and gave it to Alya to unlock.

"I was thinking", He said as Alya handed the phone back, "That we could say she's staying at your house." Adrien looked at Alya

"Good idea, are you guys going to Nino's?" Alya asked.

"Of course we are," Nino said, putting an arm around Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien sent out the texts he needed to and walked out of the building with Alya and Nino.

"See ya tomorrow, Alya," Adrien said, waving at the retreating figure.

"Se ya," was echoed from the almost gone figure.


	8. Author's Note (requests)

Author's Note

School's about to start, so be ready for longer times between chapters. If you want to give me some suggestions I take Miraculous Ladybug, Fullmetal Alchemist, and some Naruto. Be it fluff, gore, or other topics, I'll try to get them all done (eventually). You can give me pairings and storylines just don't give me Lukanette as a pairing, I beg you, please don't XD

All I'm saying is that I take many different requests because I have no Idea.

See ya!

-Cat


End file.
